The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning contaminated fluids.
Such apparatus are generally known, for instance in the form of filters, for instance ceramic filters.
Filters, in particular ceramic filters, are suitable for removal from fluids, for instance liquids, wherein gases are not however excluded, of materials, for instance contaminants, with molecules larger than the molecules of the basic fluid. Through use of a filter with the correct dimensions the basic fluid can pass through the filter while the contaminants with molecules of larger dimensions are restrained by the filter.
Cleaning apparatus for fluids are further known which make use of separating mechanisms based on mass. An example hereof are centrifuges, wherein contaminants with a higher density or a lower density than the basic fluid can be separated from the basic fluid. In order to enable cleaning of fluids which are contaminated with contaminants with a higher density and with contaminants with larger molecular dimensions, two separate devices must be used according to the prior art. This results in costly and complicated apparatus.
DE-A-3305153 provides a single apparatus with which contaminants with a higher density can be removed as well contaminants with larger molecular dimensions.
DE-A-3405153 discloses an apparatus for cleaning contaminated fluids, comprising a combination of a centrifuge for removal from the contaminated liquid of contaminants with a specific gravity other than the liquid and a filter for removal from the liquid of contaminants which have molecules with larger dimensions than the liquid molecules, the combination being integrated into the apparatus, the apparatus comprising:
a drum drivable in rotation having a conical jacket wall;
supply means for carrying the contaminated liquid into the interior of the drum, the supply means comprising a pump for developping the pressure required for the ceramic filter;
discharge means (15, 19, 20) for discharging the heavy contaminants from the part of the drum (14, 15, 17, 18) in the proximity of the largest jacket diameter;
an at least substantially cylindrical ceramic filter (6) received in the core; and
drainage means (11) for draining the cleaned liquid.
In this prior art the ceramic filter relates to substantial forces which may cause damage.
As a result of these measures use can be made of a single apparatus which can be of compact construction.
It will be apparent that this will result in an attractive solution at many locations.
In order to remove contaminants with a greater specific gravity, use can be made of the apparatus as according to a first preferred embodiment which comprises:
a drum drivable in rotation having a conical jacket wall which is mounted on a fixedly arranged core;
supply means for carrying the contaminated liquid into the interior of the drum;
discharge means for discharging the heavy contaminants from the part of the drum in the proximity of the largest jacket diameter;
an at least substantially cylindrical ceramic filter received in the core; and
drainage means arranged in the fixed core for draining the cleaned liquid.
It will be apparent that it is also possible to provide such an apparatus wherein contaminants with a lower density can be removed. Such an apparatus will then have to be constructed with the filter on the outside, which will certainly entail technical problems; such a ceramic filter will then for instance have to be assembled from segments.
According to another preferred embodiment, the discharge means comprise a moving device for causing the drum jacket and the end wall with the smaller diameter to move away from the end wall. Causing the drum jacket to move away from the end wall results in a gap between drum jacket and end wall with which the contaminants can be discharged.
According to yet another preferred embodiment, the end wall with the smaller diameter is mounted on a central, stationary shaft which is drivable in its lengthwise direction, and the drum jacket and the larger end wall are mutually connected by a connection allowing of an axial movement.
This results in a structurally advantageous embodiment .
According to yet another preferred embodiment, radially extending partitions connected to the jacket are arranged in the drum. The rotating movement of the liquid is hereby enhanced, so that the effectiveness of the centrifuge action is increased.
According to another preferred embodiment, walls extending substantially tangentially are arranged on the inner side of the partitions. This results in a sturdier construction.
According to yet another preferred embodiment, the distance in radial direction between the wall and the filter varies; during rotation this results in pressure variations on the ceramic filter, whereby the action thereof is improved.
Other attractive preferred embodiments are stated in the remaining claims.